


The Surprise

by SaraWolffuchs



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Gelfling, Other, Parents, Skeksis - Freeform, egg, sifa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraWolffuchs/pseuds/SaraWolffuchs
Summary: The gift of creating life
Relationships: skekMal/skekSa (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	The Surprise

It was early. The first brother wasn’t even fully raised yet. The air was still cool and only a few dust specks flew in the wind still room.

Skeksa was shock out of her sleep by her lover getting ready for the day. Skekmal, The Hunter. He was always on a Hunt, but when he found his prey and killed it, he came he back to her, with a big bounty for both of them to eat. It has been a week now since he returned with a unknown creature, it was as big as them, maybe bigger and full of meat. The days were s, either fighting, sleeping or sex. All of that he loved. But now he gets restless again and earns for an excitement she can not please. The thrill to kill.

She stretched her weak limbs in every direction, popping some joints as well, she sure gets older.

“Maybe you should start doing some more exercising, it helps with the pain”

“Hmmm, fighting fire with fire? I pass” She sat up and put her head on his already clothed shoulder. “Ya got a new prey in mind?”

“hm” he started as he put on his tail spike band “I got a whiff of a new being crawling around the cliffs of the castle, I will investigate, maybe I get some new materials to cook” One of his secondary arms hold onto Skeksas face and petted the soft down there. She in return closed the eyes and enjoyed some soft touches of the fearless Hunter.

It didn’t last long, as soon all his armour was in place, he stood up and took the skull mask at the end of the cabin. Putting it on and he looked like the will of murderer made flesh. A sight to behold and fear. It did strike her with something, yet it was no fear.

“I can smell you, and I am honoured. But you have to wait for my return.”

“Or do i?”

At that the Hunter scoffed and took the door handle in hand, opened it and was gone just like that.

With a sigh she laid down again, grumbling she pressed her palms against her eyes and let them fall again.

Hitting something solid in the process under the blankets.

“Huh?”

She lifted the cloth, and there was an egg.

An egg.

A blue, silver egg. She put the blanket back on, looked a few seconds on it and lifted it again. Still there, not imagined.

Oh no, oh no, no, no,…This can’t be happening. How on Thra was there an egg in her bed. She knew how eggs came to be. But who and when? And how did it not break over night? Was it laid by her? By Skekmal? Was it a Sifan joke?

No, the Sifa weren’t here, this cabin is well hidden on the southern part of Thra. So only she or he could have, made, this.

An Egg, oh man, this will be a journey.

* * *

Skeksa took the egg and made a soft egg cup. She didn’t have much of clothes here. Only bedding, curtains and some linen. But it was placed in a safe environment. For some reason she wants the egg to be safe, hence the natural instinct of every living creature.

And now she had to wait.

Her days didn’t change much. She ate, fished, went out with vassa, met some sifa here and there, the only new addition to it was the fact that she either had the egg in vassa, loaded in more blankets or hiding in her coat. Her secondary hands holding it close to her body.

And then the day came the Hunter returned. He was out of breath, carrying a huge head of a Makrak. Well, that was for sure new, but she was to anxious to be horny or anything else. And that could SKekmal smell. His snout sniffing the air, his attempted to jump her bones held in.

“What is the matter, Mariner?”

She sat on the edge of the bed he left two weeks ago, placing her elbows on her knees and holding her face in her hands.

She didn’t speak, she just pointed with her secondary arms toward the Pile of colourful blankets, and the egg on top of it. His gaze followed the silent command, expanding eyes at the little surprise.

The Hunter dropped everything he had in hands.

The Hunter pointed a single finger at the pile.

“Please tell me, this is our very special breakfast”

“No, it appeared after you left last time”

“Appeared?”

“Well, I am sorry!” She stood up and waved her hands towards it. “You went out, I turned around and suddenly egg!”

“You laid an egg?”

“Or you did! I can’t recall laying an egg!”

“Neither do I, mariner!”

They stood there silently. Nobody moved, afraid to break something.

This is when the egg began to crack and move.

“It made a noise” The Hunter started to creep closer to it, he put his mask aside, revealing a nasty new wound on his snout. But he didn’t seem to care. His whole attention was fixed on this little moving egg. The Mariner also coming closer, kneeling next to her lover.

It moved stronger now, little cracks becoming bigger, marking the surface like veins. Both Lords look at each other, curious what comes out.

And then it went still again. Now both watched each other with worried eyes.

Before Skeksa could lift her fingers towards the egg, it burst open, revealing a little blue creature, out of the shell it seemed to big for its past shelter. The down looking wet. It had tiny arms, behind its shoulder as well. The tail was short and the beak seemed to be slightly curved. The eyes were closed, but there was s light glim of green and magenta between the lids.

It was a baby skeksis.

A Childling, a skeksis childling.

Skekmal sat down, his bottom hitting the hardwood with a Thump. Skeksa, shocked as well, but taking the little surprise better than he does, reaches out. She imagined what would break out the shell for weeks. What a crime against Thra would try to live here. But in the end, it was a combination of her and The Hunter. A perfect mix, a Lord of Thra.

She took the small creature in her hand, it was like a wet sponge, but it reacted to the sudden lift with chirps and wiggles. Not happy with the one handed carrying.

The Hunter suddenly putting a second hand in there, holding the bottom of the small one. Now happy with a sturdier hold, the fresh born skeksis began to reach out to both.

Skeksa and Skekmal watching each other and decided with only a short nod, to keep it.

And as the tides began to raise, so became the small one, Skektif, The Surprise.


End file.
